


Welovesherlollies: A Mended Heart

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always surprised Sherlock when people saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: A Mended Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing a soulmates au, but i'm not sure what I think of it really.

It always surprised Sherlock when people saw him.

John of course had his moments, they had been living together and so he had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the mind of Sherlock Holmes, mostly regarding cases though.

Mary Watson, she knew when he was fibbing and Sherlock was sure it was because of her background. It had been a part of her job to weed out liars and possibly in the end to dispose of them. Mary of course never talked about her past, but Sherlock was sure – genius that he was – that searching out lies had been the skills she had used most, judging by her knack of knowing him.

Lestrade was a detective, and even though Sherlock often and loudly told the police force how incompetent they sometimes were, he held a great respect for Geoff. He had fought his way up to become a DI and yes, he sometimes didn’t understand what Sherlock was on about when he was firing off his deductions, but the man was indeed capable. Sherlock had seen him in interrogation and he’d even been interrogated by the man himself, and even though Sherlock had deemed himself a secretive man, Grant had managed to make him talk.

Mrs. Hudson had known him since he was a kid and so she had the privilege of knowing all his childhood stories and what made him uncomfortable, she could always see it in his expression just as she always had.

Mycroft had the powers of deduction himself, so he could within seconds tell pretty much what Sherlock had been up to since their last meeting – of course the cameras he had access to didn’t hurt much either when he wanted to know what was going on in Sherlock’s life.

But the person that always surprised him the most was Molly Hooper.

She’d never been a particularly big part of his life, not before John at least, she’d just always been there helping him out whenever he needed it.

She was the only person to ever observe him, to not just _see_.

The day she had told him she didn’t count had been the first day he’d seen just how perceptive she was, and it had scared him.

When she’d slapped him after learning about his fall back into drugs, Sherlock had felt a pang of hurt – not just on his cheek – but deeply in his gut. Knowing so clearly that he’d once again hurt her.

And then once again she’d surprised him, where he’d thought she’d go on about how disappointed she was in him, she’d instead scolded him on throwing away the gift that was his mind and the love of his friends. Not once mentioning herself.

The realisation of all this had hit him like a fog sneaking slowly through the streets and alleys of London on a cold winter morning, which was why he found himself in front of the door to Molly’s flat only a few hours after the police had agreed to let him go.

He’d explained everything that had happened after he and John had finally found and eventually killed James Moriarty for what was hopefully the last time, and now he was here, contemplating if he should knock or if he should open it with the key Molly had given him in what seemed to be a lifetime ago.

After going back and forth between the options in his mind Sherlock settled on the last option and as silently as possible opened the door with his key.

He smiled at the sight that met him.

She was thankfully alone; the guards that had been assigned to her after Moriarty’s return had obviously left, and now, now she was fast asleep on her sofa, curled up in a fluffy blanket with her tabby cat Toby splayed out on the armrest.

Sherlock slipped off his Belstaff and shoes before sneaking to her side on the floor.

She stirred when he started running a finger over her cheekbone and her eyes opened slowly, her brown orbs quickly finding his blue/green ones.

“Sherlock” his name came out as nothing more than a sigh of relief that he was safe, and the careful smile on Molly’s lips let him know just how worried she’d been even. Her worry, like so many other things about her still astounded him, especially after the way he’d treated her. But then again that’s probably how he knew.

“Why didn’t you tell me Molly?” He asked, knowing very well she’d know, - just like she always did – what he was talking about.

“I didn’t want to trap you, I mean I didn’t know until the day of your fall and by then I already knew your thoughts on relationships and love.” Her eyes lowered as she spoke, and Sherlock knew that she was waiting for him to tell her that she was right, that he still despised love and sentiment.

So when he didn’t do that but simply placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him again, she gave a small gasp, unsure of what to think.

“Molly, it’s true that in the past i’ve scoffed at the thought of sentiment and everything it means. But to be honest it was only because I never thought i’d find to be myself worthy of anyone, least of all you.” He told her softly.

“But Molly you’ve always been able to do more than just see me, and I don’t think us soulmates because we have the same mark on our body. I believe us to be soulmates because you mended my broken heart by giving me yours. And I apologise that it took me so long to see.” He took a deep breath hoping that Molly would believe him, that she would see his sincerity.

He was rewarded with her soft lips pressed gently to his and a tingling running through every nerve, every bone and every blood vessel of his body.

Their kiss sealed an unbreakable life bond between them, a life bond that had been there from the very beginning of time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos and comments :3


End file.
